


Yes, Daddy

by Ksobaka



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Slash, a lot of pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для kingsman-феста на заявку "Гарри/Эггси. daddy-kink, у Эггси встает, когда Гарри говорит ему: "Отличная работа, мой мальчик. Я так горжусь тобой, малыш"."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy

Когда у Эггси встает на Харта первый раз, то он даже не удивляется. Гарри отлично сложен, вежлив и делает волшебные алкогольные коктейли, что тут странного в стояке? А еще у Гарри потрясающе низкий голос, особенно когда он пытается скрыть раздражение или злость. О, как он хорош в гневе.  
Эггси изучающе смотрит на вежливо ругающегося в трубку Гарри, следит за тем, как он стучит кончиками пальцев по столешнице, и смеется про себя, когда воображение подкидывает ему красочные картинки.  
Гарри кладет трубку и разворачивается. Делает быструю пометку в своем планшете и недоверчиво косится на Эггси, который вальяжно развалился в кресле и теперь с ухмылкой за ним наблюдает.  
\- Ты чего-то хотел, мальчик? - спрашивает Гарри, медленно постукивая пальцами по дереву (одна из его очаровательных джентльменских привычек).  
Эггси ерзает на своем месте, поправляя свободные джинсы.  
Я бы хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня этими чудовищно длинными пальцами.  
\- Просто смотрю на тебя и набираюсь опыта, папочка, - говорит он вслух.  
Гарри, кажется, не рад такому обращению, но предпочитает промолчать. Когда он уходит в свою комнату, Эггси едва сдерживается, чтобы не стащить с себя штаны прямо в кресле.

Назло всему на свете, Гарри восхитительно целуется. Эггси надеялся на некоторую несостоятельность наставника на сексуальной почве, но нет. Гарри Харт идеален от носков до кончиков ушей, черт бы его побрал.  
Эггси тут же хватает его за отвороты пиджака, притягивая еще ближе. Позже оба спишут это на желание Эггси придать ситуации правдоподобности (хотя - куда уж больше?).  
Эггси знает, что у Гарри открыты глаза, и он умудряется во время поцелуя выискивать среди толпы необходимый им объект. У Эггси крепко стоит, а Гарри наверняка думает об исполнении их задания. Это очень бесит.  
Когда Гарри обхватывает его ладонью за шею, - такое властное, почти грубое движение - Эггси почти готов застонать; Харт отстраняется и быстро облизывает нижнюю губу, блестящую от слюны. Папочка никогда еще не был настолько хорош.  
\- Я пойду первым, - Гарри переходит на низкий шепот.  
Он дает указания Эггси, и тот послушно кивает, думая лишь о том, что таким голосом, такими губами, таким языком нужно шептать только что-то в духе "Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не закричишь во всю глотку".  
Эггси кое-как встает из-за стола и поправляет костюм, который за несколько мгновений вдруг стал таким чужим и неудобным.  
Поцелуи на задании под прикрытием - это, конечно, романтика, но Эггси хочет гораздо большего.

Спустя неделю Гарри улетает, и следующие полтора месяца они находятся едва ли не на разных концах планеты. "Секретные миссии потому так и названы, что я не могу посвящать в подробности всех подряд", - саркастично изрекает Мерлин на просьбу Эггси. И тут же достает листок бумаги и пишет длинный номер из восемнадцати цифр. Эггси благодарно кивает и резко разворачивается на каблуках, когда слышит вслед: "Думаю, ты догадаешься, что с этим делать".  
На расшифровку телефонного номера у Эггси уходит почти четыре часа, но он все же справляется. Набирает с одного из своих рабочих одноразовых мобильников и долго ждет. Приходится набирать еще три раза, прежде чем на том конце раздается короткое: "Да".  
\- Гарри? Это я.  
Вздох.  
\- Эггси? Что тебе нужно?  
Ни приветствия, ни чего-либо еще; сухой голос, немного уставший и совсем не радостный. Эггси злится, потому что потратил так много собственных чувств и переживаний, а на том конце провода не слышно ровным счетом ничего, что могло послужить облегчением.  
Эггси устало выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, откидывая голову на подушки.  
\- Я думаю о тебя, папочка, - с улыбкой говорит он, ожидая услышать чего угодно в ответ, начиная с вежливого выговора и заканчивая короткими телефонными гудками.  
Гарри переходит на осторожный шепот, словно выуживает информацию из врага:  
\- Скажи, Эггси, как мне называть тебя в ответ?  
Повисает оглушительное молчание, и на секунду кажется, что становится слышно собственное биение сердца. Эггси садится на кровати и понимает, что тяжело дышит. Ему показалось, или Гарри Харт принимает правила его маленькой игры?  
\- Ты можешь звать меня мальчишкой, - пожимает плечами Эггси, тщательно выбирая слова, боясь спугнуть. - Несносным мальчишкой, как в фильмах. Потому что в последнее время с миссиями у меня так себе.  
Он легко смеется, но получается как-то наигранно и нервно. Гарри не смеется в ответ. Гарри говорит: "Я уверен, ты станешь настоящим профессионалом со временем, мой мальчик".  
Эггси готов завыть от услышанных слов. У него горят ладони и - уже по обыкновению - стоит. _Мой мальчик, серьезно? Ох блядь._  
\- Мне жаль, что я уехал практически без предупреждения, Эггси, - продолжает Гарри таким низким голосом, таким тоном, будто следующей его фразой будет предложение о горячем сексе.  
Хотя, если задуматься, Галахад всегда так разговаривал.  
Гарри говорит: "Выкладывайся на полную, и точно начнешь делать успехи".  
Эггси просовывает руку в штаны. Нужно задержать его хотя бы ненадолго, нужно, чтобы он _говорил_. Разговор удается растянуть почти на две минуты.  
\- Что ты там делаешь? Где ты вообще? - у Эггси потрясающий талант говорить ровным, спокойным тоном, пока дрочишь на голос своего наставника.  
\- Это секретная информация даже для членов Кингсмэна, мальчик мой.  
Эггси кончает, пряча лицо в подушках, совсем не уверенный в том, что Гарри действительно произнес два последних слова.  
Эггси вытирает руку о простынь и со злорадством думает, что, надо было включить громкую связь.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - произносит Харт ровно в ту секунду, как Эггси хватает в руку телефон. - Чем ты занят?  
Эггси тяжело дышит, поэтому на выдохе сообщает в трубку:  
\- Отжимаюсь.  
И представляю, как ты трахаешь меня в рот, папочка.  
\- Ладно. Увидимся через полторы недели. Веди себя хорошо.  
Гарри отключается, и Эггси лежит на кровати почти счастливый, безумно уставший, словно занимался сексом несколько часов подряд. У него испачкана кровать, а голова забита самыми отчаянными мыслями.

Гарри сдерживает обещание и приезжает ровно через десять дней. Он застает Эггси в собственной кровати с очаровательной блондинкой, на которой из одежды только очки. Следующие несколько минут наполнены шумом и возней.  
\- Прости, прости, Гарри, - лепечет Эггси, но на его лице время от времени проскальзывает улыбка.  
Гарри прекрасно понимает, что легкомысленному мальчишке совсем не жаль. Ему нужно было, чтобы его застали.  
Девушка быстро натягивает на себя коротенькое платье, достает из-под кровати туфли и вылетает прочь из комнаты. Эггси умудряется придумывать на ходу идиотские оправдания, пока ищет свою одежду по всему периметру. Это выглядело бы смешно, если бы Гарри не знал своего подопечного настолько хорошо. У Харта нет настроения устраивать выяснение отношений или читать лекции, он знает, для кого устраиваются подобные вечеринки. Гарри хватает его за руку и привлекает к себе.  
\- Как ты там говорил, - говорит он почти обреченно, мягко проведя ладонью по щеке Эггси, - несносный мальчишка?  
Он накрывает губы Эггси своими, целует крепко и глубоко, заставляя того раскрыть рот, жалобно застонать. Мальчик льнет к нему всем телом, словно хочет стать с наставником одним целым. Вот так, ближе, еще ближе.  
На Эггси из одежды только полуспущенные трусы, которые он не успел толком натянуть, когда выпихивал из комнаты девицу. Гарри чувствует его жадные руки у себя на заднице и шее. Гарри чувствует его язык у себя во рту. Гарри чувствует его стояк и прикидывает в уме, решится ли мальчишка продолжить начатое.  
Для Эггси не представляет особой трудности развернуться и опрокинуть Гарри на кровать. Он опирается на колено, которое ставит между ног Харта, и наклоняется к нему, чтобы провести языком вдоль линии скул. Взгляд у него расфокусированный, а на губах улыбка; пальцами Эггси беспорядочно шарит по телу Гарри, гладит по плечам, груди. Ведет себя как животное, совсем не так, как подобает джентльмену, но Гарри лишь благосклонно улыбается и подставляет шею под укусы-поцелуи. Эггси всегда отличался от всех агентов Кингсмэн, всегда был таким неповторимым и особенным, что ему, пожалуй, можно простить порванную верхнюю пуговицу на дорогущей рубашке Гарри.  
Эггси прерывисто дышит, и руки у него немного дрожат; Гарри знает: еще пара минут, и мальчик начнет умолять его во все горло. На этот раз он не позволит этому случиться, поможет сохранить его гордость. Гарри подминает Эггси под себя, и это получается у него легко, особенно с учетом того, что засранец ему с охотой помогает. Он смотрит в лицо наставнику с бешеной триумфальной улыбкой, словно только что выиграл джекпот. Гарри отмечает, что руки у парня немного трясутся, и он сильно сжимает простыни, чтобы удержать самого себя. Похвально.  
\- Ты делал, что я приказал? - Гарри садится сверху и упирается раскрытой ладонью в грудь Эггси, как бы говоря, что двигаться пока нельзя.  
Тот послушно замирает и смотрит на него преданно и чуть с тревогой. Губы у него чуть припухшие и красные; о, как много Эггси не сказал еще этим ртом. Гарри намеревается выжать из него все до последнего выдоха.  
\- Ты хорошо себя вел?  
Эггси думает секунду, затем медленно кивает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
\- Секс с малознакомой леди на кровати своего наставника - это хорошо, по-твоему?  
Гарри чувствует, как Эггси невольно прогибается в пояснице и тянется к нему всем телом. Эти движения – сильнее, чем разум, они не поддаются контролю, и это очень красивое зрелище.  
Эггси чрезвычайно хорошо сложен, тело отзывчивое и податливое, словно из горячего пластилина. Его приятно трогать и чувствовать исходящий жар. Гарри ведет ладонью до самого паха, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица мальчишки. Он хочет его испытать.  
\- Гарри, - голос у Эггси даже более соблазнительный, чем его влажный рот.  
На секунду кажется, что с его губ сорвется просьба, но нет:  
\- Я очень соскучился.  
Гарри доволен своим учеником. Он прекрасно держится, хотя и дрожит от желания чуть ли не всем телом. За это ему, пожалуй, полагается награда.  
Гарри знает каждый сантиметр его души, читает все мысли на этом красивом лице, угадает значение любой улыбки или жеста. Он догадывается, что нравится Эггси, как нравится Эггси. Он прекрасно подбирает слова и почти уверен, что может заставить мальчика кончить от одного лишь шепота.  
Когда Гарри просовывает ладонь в трусы и сжимает его член, Эггси издает совершенно восхитительный звук, прогибаясь, словно стремясь поломаться надвое. Он вцепляется в руку Харта, не отрывая при этом глаз от внимательного взгляда поверх очков. На губах Эггси появляется самодовольная ухмылка.  
Гарри обхватывает ствол пальцами, (ох блядь, своими пальцами, с которыми связана добрая половина фантазий Эггси), и выдает нечто совершенно не джентльменское:  
\- Да ты весь течешь, мой мальчик.  
Эггси приходится сильно закусить губу. Он совсем не уверен, что ему это не снится.  
Гарри целует его под подбородком, очень нежно, совсем не так, как нужно целовать сейчас. Эггси кажется, что он взорвется от ощущений, но Гарри накрывает его губы своими, и все будто становится на свои места.  
Чувство тотального контроля со стороны Гарри, желание начать умолять, чертовы мысли о долбанных пальцах Гарри – все это смешивается у Эггси в голове. Во время оргазма он почему-то думает о том, что не заметил, когда Гарри успел снять очки. 

Когда наваждение немного рассеивается, Гарри уже стоит у окна и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. На кровати покоится любезно открытая упаковка бумажных салфеток.  
Эггси чувствует себя странно: все еще покалывают кончики пальцев, а перед глазами полупрозрачная неосязаемая пелена. Он чувствует себя таким уставшим, что еще с минуту не может найти сил, чтобы подняться. Он подходит к Гарри сзади; тот стоит спиной к нему, намеренно не разворачиваясь. У него все тот же спокойный голос, которым он недавно говорил «мой мальчик». Эггси хочется уткнуться ему в плечо лицом и простоять так, пока неловкость между ними не исчезнет.  
\- Я тебя понял, спасибо. Обязательно все проверю. – наконец, говорит Гарри и прячет телефон в карман брюк.  
На лице у него ни намека на какую-либо эмоцию.


End file.
